All good things
"All good things" is the eighty-third and penultimate video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description Your go-to source for the happy & healthy lifestyle on a budget! Transcript and HABIT are exiting the Corenthal cabin in daylight with the branded weapons, the [[The Things (Cameramen)|cameraman] following them] HABIT: laughing Vinny, are you excited? Vince: Yeah. begins pacing in a circle before running over to Vince HABIT: Uh—you, c'mere grips Vince and begins moving him closer to the edge of the forest beyond HABIT: Right there...perfect! You, uh, y'know...around, just be around! Vince: '''Hey HABIT? '''HABIT: Yeah? Vince: We are, uh, three feet from the house. I thought you said this would be a long, intense journey? We had to prepare for it? HABIT: Oh, yes it is. And we have. You see, the journey starts here, the real fun starts here, when everything changes, it starts here. laughing Actually, first order of business is, um, I'm gonna need that knife. Where's that knife? Vince: I got it. pats down Vince before finding the knife holstered in Vince's right pocket HABIT: There it is. Vince: The fuck? HABIT: Just gimme that. Just go ahead and gimme that, and... turns around, takes a step, and chucks the knife into the forest HABIT: Whooo... Vince: HABIT, what the fuck?! takes a step forward and puts his hand on HABIT's back, HABIT whips around HABIT: Shut...your fuckin' mouth. Shhh... The journey starts here because Corenthal is not a fucking idiot. He built his cabin here, because he's not an idiot. Maybe a little suicidal, but not an idiot. These woods... this place? It is old, and it is sick! So... who do you think lives here? So, we need to be very quiet, because the minute he gets a beat on us, he'll pop his skinny ass from behind any of these trees and we're fucked. You understand? I can't protect you here, Vinny. I have no bubble here. I have... no control. So, we play this smart, we play it carefully, play it quiet, shhh... Next order of business... takes Vinny's glasses and hands them to the cameraman HABIT: I'm gonna want you to hold this, thank you, don't drool on it, please don't drool on it. Vince: I need those to see. HABIT: I know, and that's why I took 'em from ya and claps Isn't that awesome? Vince: ...you gave me a gun? HABIT: You bet I did, you're welcome by the way, you still haven't thanked me for that, that's a little fucked up, but that's okay. Vince: ...and then you took my eyes? HABIT: Yeah, that's the joke. See, you have a gun but you—you can't see. laughs ''Vinny, you're gonna be... fine. Alright? This is a scattergun. Alright? I put buckshot in that, you'll be able to hit Evan no problem, ''gives a confused look he's an up-close and personal kind of guy, so he's gonna be tryin' and mimicks jabbing Vinny in the gut ''rough-and-tumble ya and you just ''pft and blow his ass in half and you're good to go! takes a step back and takes an anticipatory breath HABIT: Oh my god I'm just so excited! Vince: agitated ''Can we go over the fucking plan again? '''HABIT:' Yes, I would love to! Okay, so, panting I've been working really hard on this, okay... exhales ''here in this place, which I have prepped for you, you kill Evan. And I know what you're thinking, "But HABIT, he can't die." I know! I know. That's why we need you to kill him, and that's why, the god-killer... ''turns around yeah I threw that one turns back around but that one—the god-killer is going to be super helpful in this... scenario. Okay? So you, put Evan's body down, 'cause the god-killer can pretty much fuck anything up, and then we're good to go! And after Evan... is bleeding, and dying. You will slip carresses Vin's face into beautiful, glorious darkness... and it'll all end for you. pats Vin's cheeks, who is now furious And then the real fun starts! lets go of Vin's face and starts laughing, clapping and taking a step back HABIT: Vinny... this was never about... killing a god. It was about change. Bringing about... moans ''a new beginning! But I needed you to do it... Thanks, I really do appreciate it. ''smiles and turns around, exhaling deeply as he looks up to the sky. Vince raises the scattergun to HABIT's back HABIT: What a beautiful day to end it all! laughs again as Vince presses the barrel to HABIT's back Vince: The only problem with that? Is you need me to die. And you are not fucking this up for me. I'm walking into those woods, and I'm ending this. head lowers and Vince pushes him forward. HABIT slowly turns around and looks at the scattergun with a confused look on his face Vince: ...Evan? suddenly punches Vinny in the face Vince: Oh, Evan! grabs the scattergun and hits Vince across the face with it, who staggers. Evan takes a step away and throws the gun on the ground before walking back Vince: ''whispering'' Evan! Evan, listen, listen! I was aiming at... HABIT! HABIT fucked everything up, dude. HABIT fucked everything up! Evan: It was you! charges Vinny and pins him to the ground, pinning him down Vin: Evan, Evan, Evan, Evan! Please! Listen, listen, listen, listen, list—listen!! Listen to me! clutches his head and groans Vince: Please, please, listen. You don't know what he did. He needs us to die. Evan: '''He showed me... '''Vince: He needs us to die! Evan: ...what you did. Vince: Don't do this. Evan: You sneak fuck, he showed me, you put those cameras in our house! Vince: Evan, please. Evan: You started this! All of them! You f... punches Vinny in the face, before he hits him the footage cuts to a clip of ''[[Hidden cameras and emails] ''showing Vinny observing a hidden camera. Afterwards, Evan goes for another punch, the footage again cuts to an apparently years-old conversation between Vinny and Jeff, sitting on a black couch] Vince: 'You blacked out... you could just be... making this all up, this could be what your brain hap— ''[the footage suddenly cuts back to Evan punching Vinny. After two punches the footage cuts to unseen footage from A Day in the Life of Evan playfully fighting Ryan with a stick] '''Ryan: It's very sharp. is heard giggling before the footage switches back to Evan throwing one last punch Vince: 'Fuck...please listen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! ''begins panting and clutches his head again. The footage cuts to Jeff sitting against a wall in the basement '''Jeff: It's just—Now it's like we're just running around in the same thing over and over. Vince: But I—I honestly feel like we have to finish these videos, we have to do it, there's just no other option, we have to do this, because... if we stop he's won, and he might come back, whoever this is, and keep doing it even though the videos are done, 'cause it's already started. Jeff: Sorry man, I'm don't know, I'm not... Vince: interrupting So let's just put it—let's just put a few out, and if something happens, I promise we'll stop. We'll stop there, no questions asked. I won't push it any further, we'll just stop. But I say we keep going, just a few more. screen is black for a few seconds, before cutting to Evan, now in the woods, pacing as Vince crawls nearby Evan: Fucking... You fucking killed them you fuck, you fuck! runs and kicks Vince in the stomach Vince: Ow! Fuck... kicks Vin again before getting on top of him again. He adjusts his hat and looks at the cameraman Evan: You! Get over here! Vince: Evan... Evan! Please... listen... strained listen!! Evan: "Listen" to me! Listen. To me! How does this feel, huh? grabs Vince's head and pulls it up to face the camera, revealing a massive gash on his left cheek ''How does it feel to be filmed by monsters while you bleed? You voyeuristic fuck? You wanna tell all your fucking fans what happened to... Alex? Hm? What happened to him? What happened to our friend, Vinny? ''grabs a rock Evan: What are you gonna— [Vin throws his arm back at Evan, the footage cuts to previously unseen footage from Consensus wherein Alex and Vince are in the car] Vince: Can I see that, real quick? The battery's dying... just turn it off, this is our emergency camera. So... don't want it to die on us. Can you just put that back? Alex: Like... Vince: So what were you saying? You talked about us? Alex: He's been...yeah he said... he says that you guys are... he told me about Evan for the longest time, he says that he's not good, and he started telling me more things about... you, and... he said something about the good one dying. But he says that I should stay away from you and Evan... Vinny? Vince: Yeah? Alex: Lik... ah... I don't know if he's trying to get me to separate from my friends or... if what he's telling me is true, he's telling me you guys are bad, like really bad. Vince: I wouldn't listen to him. Alex: '''Everything he's been saying has been coming true though. I'm just second-guessing myself. '''Vince: That's what he wants you to do. He's lying to you, Al. He's giving you half-truths... Anyway, we're almost there. car is silent for a few seconds before the footage cuts back to the forest. Evan is on the ground and moaning in pain as he and Vince staggers to their feet. Vince starts to walk away before Evan hobbles towards him and tries to choke him. Vince wheels back and punches Evan in the face. Evan falls to his knees and tries to hit Vince, but only manages to flail his arms. Vince takes a step back and tries to hit Evan with the rock again, but Evan catches his arm and jerks it, bringing Vince down before punching him in the crotch. Vince crumples and flees Evan: Vinny... spits Vinny... I don't wanna do this either man staggering towards Vince but you did what you did. You're not gonna win this. I can't die. clocks Vince as the footage cuts to a grainy picture of Vince sitting at a computer. After three seconds, white text reading "[[EverymanHYBRID_Twitter#Two_Unsigned_Tweeters:_First_Fight|Take solace in the rain, my children. It only means I'm near.]" appears at the top of the screen. After a few seconds, the footage cuts back as Vince topples onto the ground and goes limp. The audio cuts out for a brief moment. Evan lumbers over Vince.] Evan: You were supposed to protect us. a few seconds Evan sits beside Vince. The screen goes black again and cuts back to Evan straddling one of Vince's legs before jerking on it, causing Vince to suddenly wake up amidst the sound of cracking bones. Vince gasps and exclaims in pain before rolling over and reaching to something off camera. Evan grabs Vince and turns him over. Evan: at the cameraman Get the fuck away from me. rolls over, now holding the north-star knife in his left hand. Evan doesn't seem to notice Vince: Evan...stop! Stop this! Evan: Fuck. Stop it! gets on top of Vince and begins choking him. Footage cuts to a recording of Vince and Evan (HABIT?) choreographing with a knife, the audio remains. Vince: Listen...stop!! Evan: It's gonna be over soon, okay? Everything that you did... Vince: strained We can kill him! We can end it! Evan: chortles I can forgive you...but I gotta kill you first, okay? At least, through all this shit... footage returns to the forest Evan: ...I'll kill at least one fucking monster before I go! Vince: strained Monster? Fucking monster... fucking monster! jams the knife into Evan's side, Evan strains and smiles. Evan: I forgot you were left-handed! the knife out and grunts ''You little fuckin' cock-sucker! This... Vinny, I told you before, I can't fuckin— ''stops and starts convulsing. Vince topples him over as there is slight distortion. Evan continues grunting as the distortion stops and the footage briefly blurs. Evan begins retching and coughs blood as Vinny starts to get up. Evan: of breath Oh—ho—holy shit, that's what that does! Oh my god, that fuckin' hurts Vinny! Vince: I'm the monster? Evan: Hoooly shit! Vince: I'm the monster? Do you know what you did to me, for years—what you did to our friends? Your own child? tries to take a swipe at Vince with the knife but falls short. Vince draws back and starts limping back towards the cabin Vince: I'm the monster. [Evan starts retching again. As he does, the footage cuts to him laughing at the punctured garbage bag in Joke's Over before cutting back to him coughing blood as Vince continues to limp towards the cabin.] Evan:'' ''Oh that fuckin' hurts! Holy shit! Oh, fuck... struggles to stand and starts breathing heavily. Evan: I think...I think I'm dyin'! I think... panting ''I think I'm fuckin' dying! ''[The footage cuts to Jeff and HABIT in the attic during the events of MOVING IN/:D]'' '''HABIT: '''But you... you wanna figure it all out. But, that's not all there is to ya, is there? You give a shit. That's why you try so goddamn hard. You ''care about every goddamn one of 'em. You wanted to keep them alive so bad. But you couldn't. And that's what drives you. That's that little... spark, in there, that'll never go away. 'Cause as long as there is innocence to protect, there will be you to Guard it... you to protect it. That's why I hope you understand that... that's why we can't you live. back to the forest. Vince has returned with the scattergun. Evan: '''Vinny, I think... Vinny I think I'm... dying. ''laughing ''I think I'm dying. '''Vince: Yeah. You probably are. But what do I care? I'm just a fucking monster! Right? That's what you said. You're the one who tried to save Jeff. You're the one who tried to save Alex. You're the one who tried to save... you. I'm the one who ate the baby. I'm the monster—''I'm'' the monster! Evan: I'm gonna fuckin' kill you. pumps the scattergun Vince: Yeah, well, fuck you. starts to charge but Vin blasts him with the scattergun. Evan flies back against a tree and slumps to the ground. It starts to rain, as the camera pans to Vin dropping the scattergun. The screen goes black again. The footage returns to Evan grasping his bleeding gut. Vince: It didn't have to be like this. Evan: coughing blood Uhhh, shit. the knife off the ground I told you I was gonna kill you, Vinny. Vince: Come on, it's over. gasps twice and smiles before raising the knife. Vince: '''What're you gonna do? '''Evan: Just come closer to me... two start laughing before Evan suddenly chucks the knife towards Vince, off-screen. Vince gasps as the sound of the knife hitting something in the distance echoes. Evan: Did I get 'im? footage pans to Vince holding his now bleeding neck. No wound is visible as he takes his hand away. Vince: laughing ''Did you fucking throw a knife at me? Evan, it's over, it's done. I don't think— '''Evan:' Just wait for it... laughs Vince:'' exasperated'' Wait for what, Evan? I've been waiting...that's all I've done. I'm sorry. camera pans over to Evan, now slumped over and unmoving. Suddenly Vince begins gurgling. Vince: Evan! suddenly cuts to Evan, Jeff, Daniel, and Vince in the car, Evan driving. Audio remains as Vince begins retching. Vince: Evan?! Evan! footage returns, Vince is now on the ground coughing blood into his hand. Vince: What... what did you do to me? No... you fuck... begins crawling towards Evan's corpse Vince: You listen...to me... gasping I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster! stops crawling Okay...okay... listen here... grabs Evan's pant leg We're not gonna die here! No... fuckin' way, this is what they want! starts pulling himself up against the tree, next to Evan's body. The footage freezes for a frame as Vince slumps himself next to Evan. Vince: Fuck, Evan. Damn it. cameraman starts backing away. Vince: I don't know if we're monsters... or just a couple of unlucky bastards. closes his eyes Vince: I'm sorry... footage freezes for another frame as Vincent examines himself and winces as he touches his neck. 'Vincent: '''I'm sorry... ''stops moving. cameraman turns right and starts walking deeper into the forest. As he does there is brief visual distortion. Notes * The "god" HABIT and Vinny have been working to kill is revealed to be Evan, not the Slenderman * Evan is dead, Vinny is presumably deceased as well. * The roles of the cast in the context of the EVERYMAN connection are confirmed: ** Vinny was the Voyeur, as he is revealed to be the one who pressured the cast to continue filming everything, ("THE VOYEUR SHALL WATCH FROM AN EMOTIONAL DISTANCE, INSISTING UPON MAINTAINING THEIR STRENGTH.") set up the hidden cameras, and had a larger hand in Alex's death than it seems per Evan, ("THE VOYEUR SHALL REMAIN IDLE TO ALL WHO SEE, HOWEVER BUSY HE MAY BE BENEATH") and ultimately he pays the price by dying(?) himself when all is said and done. ("THE VOYEUR SHALL SWALLOW JUSTICE’S SWORD") ** Evan was the Firebrand, as he is released from HABIT — his own revenge-motivated bloodlust making him indistinguishable from HABIT's characteristic bloodthirstiness — ("THE FIREBRAND SHALL DEFECT AND SELF-IMMOLATE, NO LONGER DEFINING THE TWO WITHIN") and attempts to kill Vinny, ("THE FIREBRAND SHALL DISREGARD OBVIOUS DANGER AND ASSUME THE ROLE OF FORCE") and eventually dies. ("THE FIREBRAND SHALL LEAD AN OFFENSE AS HE MIGHT, ONLY TO SUCCUMB TO THE WAR WITHIN") ** Jeff was the Guardian, having lost both Jessa and Alex, ("THE GUARDIAN SHALL LOSE HIS HEART AND THEN HIS BLOOD AND FIGHT TO LOSE ALL HE LOVES") as his caring for the cast and his determination to uncover the truth ultimately lead to his being the first death at the hands of HABIT. ("THE GUARDIAN SHALL DEFY A GOD ONLY TO BE DEALT A FATAL BLOW") ** This video marks the last physical on-screen appearance of HABIT in the series. Speculation *In progress. External Links Video Category:Videos